Bubble Man's Amphibious Adventure
Bubble Man's Amphibious Adventure is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler. It has the robot master Bubble Man facing the Evil Energy. The "Robot Masters" he encounters are called "Mariterrors", modeled after catsharks. Bubble Man starts with his Bubble Lead and regular Arm Cannon. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Bubble Man awakening} Text Not long after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed away, Mega Man had reverted back to Rock. Rock and Roll were trying to resume peaceful lives. Text Past Robot Masters were rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Bubble Man is one of them. {Bubble Man gets off the table.} Text Bubble Man was not only rebuilt and reprogrammed, but his waterproofing had been perfect so he could function both in and out of water. {Bubble Man swims in the oceans.} Text Bubble Man was swimming through the seas and oceans, keeping an eye out for trouble, when... {Purplish meteor lands in seas.} Text A purple meteor-like object landed, threatening the ecosystem of the very planet! Man I recognize that! Rock told me of it--it's the Evil Energy! I think it's time for me to save the land AND sea from this! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage Name: Waterfall Institute (his stage from Mega Man 2). Boss: Evil Energy Croaker (large version of the frog robot in his stage--instead of mini-frogs, this boss spits out evil energy orbs in a three-way arcing shot). Stage Select--The Mariterrors * Rang Onefin {Boomerang-themed boss; modeled after the onefin catshark} ** Weapon: Onefin Boomerang (a boomerang shaped like the onefin catshark's dorsal fin) ** Weakness: Stripe Whirl * Typhoon Pyjama {Wind-themed boss; modeled after the pyjama shark} ** Weapon: Stripe Whirl (a striped bubble that floats then explodes into a whirlwind) ** Weakness: Time Foam *** (Boss also has Balloon-like platform maker) * Chrono Parmatur {Time/space-themed boss; modeled after the filetale catshark (Parmaturus xaniurus)} ** Weapon: Time Foam (a time slowing ability with bubbles flowing onscreen) ** Weakness: Speckle Spark * Zap Leopark {Thunder-themed boss, modeled after the leopard catshark} ** Weapon: Speckle Spark (a snake-like beam of electrical sparks) ** Weakness: Slate Boulder * Freezing Izakomb {Ice-themed boss; modeled after the honeycomb Izak} ** Weapon: Hexagonal Freeze (a honeycomb-like freezing shot) ** Weakness: Onefin Boomerang (it cuts through the other projectiles to hit him) * Blazing Shydark {Volcanic-themed boss; modeled after the dark shyshark} ** Weapon: Thermal Gush (lobs a weapon similar to a landmine on the floor, which makes a fiery projectile emerge) ** Weakness: Hexagonal Freeze * Blast Grinnizak {Bomb-themed boss; modeled after the grinning izak} ** Weapon: Monsoon Mine (a floating mine that explodes on contact, or after a few seconds) ** Weakness: Thermal Gush *** (Boss also has a jet-board) * Slate Broadhead {Stone-themed boss; modeled after the broadhead catshark} ** Weapon: Slate Boulder (a large salt boulder lobbed at the target) ** Weakness: Monsoon Mine Final Stage: Evil Energy's Island (an artificial tropical island) Evil Energy's Island 1: Seas Around Island * Boss: Mariterror Kraken (weak to Onefin Boomerang--hit the orb in forehead) Evil Energy's Island 2: Shores * Boss: Sandcastle Bunker (weak to Monsoon Mine--hit the door when it's open) Evil Energy's Island 3: Jungle Ambush * Boss: Large Tree Guns (weak to Volcanic weapon) Evil Energy's Island 4: Reinforced Cavern * Boss: Defense Tank (weak to Monsoon Mine--hit the flashing light above the cannon) Evil Energy's Island 5: Volcanic Caldera * {Boss Rush} * Boss: Giant Bat Mech (weak to Speckle Spark--hit the orb in its stomach) Evil Energy's Island 6: Volcanic Crater Rim * Final Boss: Evil Energy ** Form 1: Metal Man Clone (weak to Stone) ** Form 2: Evil Energy Efreet (a fire spirit made of Evil Energy; weak to Stripe Whirl--hit its head) Category:Conceptual fan games